lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Saiyabots
The Saiyabots were highly powerful android machines, obviously based off Saiyans, who were created by extremely intelligent alien beings around the Age 104, by Kuzelias. They were destroyed in 1071 by the Lookout Crew. 'History' Kuzelias, an elite Saiyan commander at the time, was tired of him and the other Saiyans (who were scouring the universe in small spaceships) looking for new planets to try to live on, and have to 'take care of' the races that live there. So, he contacted an intelligent race of beings on a nearby planet, and sent them orders to construct 6 powerful Saiyan-android beings, named Saiyabots, in exchange for helping the beings with a new planet themselves and some technology. Kuzelias never told anyone about the Saiyabots, yet, however. He wanted them to be a surprise. He deactivated them, and stored them in his ship. Sooner or later, the other Saiyans found out the plans, and destroyed Kuzelias' ship. They destroyed them for their own good, as they were too powerful and posed a threat to the universe had they went out of control. They assassinated Kuzelias as well they figured, as he was an insane mastermind who had extreme plans that would've gotten everyone killed. However, in the heat of the explosion, the Saiyabots activated due to sensing a danger, and they grabbed Kuzelias, and escaped. They wouldn't be seen for another 967 years, when they were reactivated in the Southern Galaxy due to a war on a planet, which the Bots supposedly crash landed on following the explosion of Kuzelias' ship. The bots then began destroying everything, as the crash messed up their wiring for one thing, instead of find a good planet, it was--destroy everything except Saiyans, and try to find good planet (which is obviously not there to them). What happened to Kuzelias, though? Read below. 'Facing the Lookout Crew; The Final Checkpoint' April 22nd-June 7/8th, 2014 On April 22nd 1071, Eltrio was on the lookout after training. , Ultimate Zion, and Kuzon were there as well. Kuzon flipped through TV channels and heard weird alien noises and someone saying that "Erdac was destroyed". Erdac was the name of a planet. Then, they saw big red dots in the sky. The big red dots flashed a supernova, which Eltrio destroyed with several blasts. Eltrio defended against blasts from the sky, as a Super Saiyan 3. Then, something landed, and no one could see what it was. Eltrio and Ian attacked it, but to no affect. Mist cleared, and there were robots. Eltrio and Zion attacked them, but none of their attacks affected. Eltrio did manage to put a dent in the robot, but the dent just went away. Kuzon started talking to them. The robots revealed that they were Saiyabots and that they eradicated races inferior to the Saiyans and wanted a place for the Saiyans in the universe. The Saiyabots looked like android Saiyans, and had metal hair and tails. Kuzon tried to reason with them, while Eltrio and Zion attacked. Kuzon stopped Eltrio from attacking. Eltrio explained that the Saiyabots were evil, because they eradicated other races for being "inferior" to the Saiyans. Talking to them, Kuzon tried to explain to the Saiyabots that what they were doing was wrong. The Saiyabots didn't listen, and instead, shot a red beam through Kuzon which made a hole in him and killed him. The Saiyabots created a large supernova blast which Eltrio held off, as a Super Saiyan 4, with all his might. Zion saved Eltrio from being killed when the blast overpowered Eltrio, and then, Earth was destroyed and wiped from the galaxy. In space, Eltrio was given a senzu bean by Zion, because he had used all his energy. Eltrio powered back up into a Super Saiyan 4, and Zion became a Super Saiyan 6, and they fought the Saiyabots together. Eltrio was badly beaten by them and fell on an asteroid, but then, Zion put an earring on Eltrio. The two did a potara earring fusion, and became a new being, Eltrion. Eltrion was a Super Saiyan 5 when he appeared, since Eltrio was a Super Saiyan 4 and Zion was a Super Saiyan 6. Eltrion held off the Saiyabots, and smashed many of them, he also disintegrated one of them with a final flash (destroying it completely) and decapitated another, but the head just went back on. Leogian, Bisani Toribra and Ares joined the fight later. They took down the first Saiyabot, and the second prepared to fight. The second Saiyabot was a bit more powerful but not much different, and after a bunch of fighting, it was taken down. The third bot was a female. She introduced more unique techniques, such as using her hair plate as a boomerang, torpedos, body part splitting, etc. She was disenigrated by Leogian. Then, the next two bots came fighting together. One was bald and one had raditz-hair. They both fought at once and posed a challenge. The bald one was dealt with by Leogian. The Raditz-one, however, dealt with Eltrion and Bisani. Bisani kept abusing it, and cut him in 10 pieces with his Devils Hair technique. The pieces, suddenly turned into their own Saiyabots! Smaller. There were now 10 miniature Saiyabots. Eltrion came through and tore through them and split them in half a lot with his power. They were now microscophic, but they still turned into Saiyabots. There were now at least 5 million microscophic ones. They formed Universal Supernovas, and formed the Novas into one whole Supernova. Leogian, Bisani and Eltrion all attempted to take it on. Bisani and Leogian helped obliberate the Nova, with Eltrion helping. After that, Eltrion and Bisani obliberated the microscophic Saiyabots. But one was left, and it grew to normal size. Bisani through an A.I.R. knife at him, but something kicked it away. As the Saiyabot was about to go get Bisani, something destroyed it and disenigrated it. The other bald Saiyabot was disenigrated by Leogian when it's bomb exploded, which damaged Eltrion. This was none other than the final, large Saiyabot. It crushed the raditz bot, and stood on a yellow Ki platform since there were no asteroids. The fighters were surprised when, instead of fighting, he started talking about being trapped inside of the metal body. They didn't know who was talking, but it was coming from the Saiyabot. The Saiyabot got on its knees, technically crying and complaining about being "trapped" in the metal prison. The Crew was confused, and offered to help the Saiyabot. They would also revive Kuzon, and bring back Earth. Eltrion teleported them to Planet New Namek, and Eltrion talked to Elder Moori about using the Dragon Balls. He did. Eltrion wished for Kuzon to be revived, for the man to be wished out of the Saiyabot, and for Earth to be back. It happened. Kuzon appeared, and a hole blew into the Saiyabot's chest. A man walked out of the black smoke, and it was Kuzelias! He had long spiky brown hair and was in strange power fur armor. He talked to Kuzon and they met. Eltrion teleported them back to Earth, the Lookout. On the Lookout, Kuzelias seen Earth and learned all about it and went to live in Kuz Manor. Eltrion used Shenron to wish for him to be seperated, back into Eltrio and Zion. Kuzelias met everyone on Earth in the family. Eltrio offered to take Kuzelias to meet his dad, through Fortuneteller Baba and King Yemma. Kuzelias was brought to Other World, where me met his dead, Kuzeph. Kuzeph was a tall bald Saiyan with a mustache who died of a disease when Kuzelias was young. They met and Eltrio was happy. Kuzelias then went and lived peacefully, learning amongst Earth, and getting a job at Capsule Corp, forgetting all about the Saiyabot Conflict.. Let the name be known, there is a new Kuz on Earth. Kuzelias! Appearance and Design The Saiyabots (like said above) have the distinct look of Saiyans, the ones on Earth are the only ones that were not failures. The Bots are made of mostly Steel and Metal, with Iron only being for tiny parts within the body section. They are made of a Body box, the part which has the painted on look of whatever Saiyan it is made of. The head, the head is made of metal, it has a robot engine in it like other androids, it has red glowing eyes that flash before firing a blast, cause every part of the body is worked by that engine. The hair plates are connected in this part. The bots have a Flat mouth plate that don't move, but they can talk, with the voice of the Saiyan, but with a robotic touch, the plate flashes with a bright yellow light when the Bot is talking. The eyes can also be very bright headlights for nighttime seeing, they are also lasers. The mouth plate can open and have a sucking vacuum behind it that is very forceful and can suck in a whole building or city. The hair plates are the black plates that are connected to the head. They are made of centimeter thick steel plates. The legs and arms are made of simple, inch thick steel bars, connected to the body box. They can rotate like real arms and legs, but due to a ball halfway on them, they can move all directions, making then even more dangerous. They do have wires and stuff through them so they are hollow, but still as tough as Super Saiyan 4 muscles. The hands and feet are made of metal. They can turn into, a regular robot hand or foot, or a blaster that blasts huge blasts at the opponents through laser and spy technology. Within these hands and feet are many technological things, which make the Ki like stuff from the head, travel through the legs and arms to these to fire it out the blast parts. These also don't haved fingers, but the thumb is separate but the other fingers are just a thick metal plate. They have rubber, electric tails with yellow shock rings. When hit by them, they shock you with billions of volts of electricity. They can absorb any Ki or Energy attack without even moving. But they are weak to a certain element. The Six Saiyabots *'Andru' -- Andru is the first in command Saiyabot. He is the weakest of them. He was fought first and destroyed first. *'Lafaetos' -- Lafaetos is the second in command. *'Yurju' -- Yurju is the third in command. *'Mara' -- Mara is the fourth in command. She is the only female-built Saiyabot. She has no differences though other than appearance. *'Yazi' -- Yazi is the fifth in command before the final. He is very powerful with an elite build. *'Noruu' -- Noruu is the leader in terms of power. He has a very large build and has more elite-styled metal plating, and has the most energy power. Techniques *'Planetal Destruction / Extreme Supernova' -- an extremely large Supernova half the size of a planet, that can destroy countless planets in seconds. *'Universal Supernova' -- a massively, extremely huge Supernova, the size of 50,000 Earths, that can destroy thousands of planets in a large crunch in seconds. *'Electric Tail Whip' -- they smack someone with their rubber, electric tails burning them badly. *'Ultimae Destructor' -- a huge Ki attack, that is only about a foot wide and long, but is the equivalent of 30,000 Ki blasts. Can easily tear through a being. *'Boomerang Hair' - they can release their hair from their head, and fling it at the opponent. It is thin and sharp and durable. *'Body Split' - they can split their bodies apart, and control their body parts seperately. This only works if their battery isn't destroyed. *'Cloning' - if a Saiyabot is cut into several pieces, each piece can form into it's own Saiyabot look-alike with the same powers but less energy than the original one-piece. The more they are cut, the more are formed (even microscophic). They are extremely dangerous, as they have power in numbers (they can all form Universal Supernovas the size of 50,000 Earths. That is f*cking dangerous.) Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles